Desert s eyes
by Ludna
Summary: Revenge is always full of pain and sacrifice, but when you have nothing. Would you risk it all? The Kaimatachi clan is made up of nomads living in the desert, little people know their history. However, rumors say they are the eyes look out the dunes and oases. Will Sabaku no Gaara who unveil their mystery?
Hi! Well this is the translation of my first fic. I´m spanish girl and i want to improve my English and this´s a great way to do. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Naruto´s characters don´t belong to me. Naruto is property to Kishimoto-Sama.

* * *

 **First meet**

A red hair and turquoise pale eyes youngster watched the sunset from the window's office Kazekage, soon would become the fifth leader of the village and he had to read the files and documents that would work with. But he wasn´t concerned about, even it occupied his thoughts at that moment, his mind was a vague memory that had invaded her with surprise. He hadn´t remembered until he read a document back from negotiations with the Kaimatachi clan. He hadn´t heard that name for many years ago. Then Gaara noticed that evening that was very similar to that day, the day he met her. And he began to remember

It was getting dark in Sunagakure, and it was at the time when more people were walking through the streets, due to the unbearable heat in the past hours. However, you could hardly see someone through the streets when a red-haired little boy passed by them, only one of the bravest shinobi of the village remained as they watched the young guy passing. And the streets were returning not be filled until almost his silhouette in sight.

Meanwhile, this boy about five years old wondered why people had been so terrified about him. He didn´t like to feel that fear, and he saw in their eyes as panic consumed them praying for their lives. He felt so lonely and so sad, there was only one person in all in the village who treated him like a child, and that was his uncle Yashamaru but today wasn´t in the village, he had a mission and even within several days not return. He felt isolated from the world. He went on his way to nowhere, staring at the floor and eyes wet with tears something they wanted to escape them look. That was when he heard it, he was far from the houses of the village, near the park where they used to go the kids to play, was a singing voice, and that voice without knowing why that calmed their anxiety, making the pain of his heart stop. He was confused, since he felt something new, something nice, so we decided to find out where that voice came from and who emitted. Each step he felt more relief and pleasure.

Then he saw a person near the swings, where he used to sit. This guy sat on the floor back to him so he could not see what it was, but he knew his height and his voice it was a child, no more than he, he is wearing a white robe with a hood. He stood at a safe distance while still listening to the song.

The little child was entranced with the song, that voice was totally mesmerized, even he caused a small smile of satisfaction appeared on his face. Instinctively the boy was walking towards the person, who gave him those feelings until positioned herself behind her, closing his eyes and swayed by the melody.

At that time he gave a sigh and the young boy scared, who jumped turning around to see that was that sound as he left the cause of sigh. Then the spell was broken and the child opened his eyes checking that the other child looked surprised. Though, wasn´t certain that he was scared, because he could only see his eyes, deep violet color, as the veil was covered her hair and his face to his nose. And so little he looked from face and hands, he could deduce that his skin was somewhat dark.

"I'm Sorry" Gaara apologized "I didn´t want to scare you ... just wanted to hear the song" he confessed little while ducking his head, «sure he will flee from me» he thought. The other boy rose from the ground, were of the same height, and their clothes was all white, least edges had some red embroidery.

"Does not matter", he said, to the surprise of the red hair boy. "I'm glad you liked my song. My name is Aisha and I belong to the clan Kaimatachi, but you can call me Ai, What is your name?" he asked cheerfully.

"Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara" he replied surprised by the attitude of him.

"Nice to meet you, Gaara". He intoned with a happy tune, and he advances to shake his hand in greeting. Gaara could tell, by the folds of her eyes, smiling. He was confused by the situation, and looked puzzled outstretched hand, but still shook with a sweet smile on her lips. "You´ve got beautiful eyes, they´re like the waters of an oasis". He said as he stared into her eyes, Gaara blushed a little, no one has praised him before.

"You've got a funny name. What does it mean?" he asked, since I had never heard that name, and also he had to respond to his praise.

"Well ... my name means alive. But if you call me Ai means love, and yes you are right, it´s strange", He replied thoughtfully.

"But... Ai it´s a girl's name, are you a girl or a boy?" He asked, thinking about the name of his friend. Then he began to hear laughter from the person in front of him. The boy frowned.

"I'm sorry, I'm a girl" Trying to stop laughing. "Well, Gaara, do you want to play tag?" he asked. Gaara, somewhat confused by the question nodded, but did not know how to play. "Well, then ... Tag! you´re it! She said tried to touch his hand, however, the natural defense of the boy acted, causing the sand started swirling around Gaara. Preventing her and pushing back Aisha. "Oh, but!" she exclaimed puzzled by the fact, didn´t know what had happened exactly. Then she realized she had injured hand because of the sand that had protected the boy. Though it was not serious, she was frightened and her eyes filled with tears. Gaara became nervous when he saw the wound, why the sand had attacked her, why she had to hurt everyone.

"I'm sorry ... I did not want to hurt you. I can´t control it" Gaara felt guilty, after someone treats him well, he went it without waiting that Aisha to call him monster. He wished that his uncle was home to speak with him, but wasn´t. So he returned home, where he locked himself in his room. He kept asking questions, why couldn´t he be normal?, Why only knew to hurt?

Then, he again heard that strange voice that was tormenting him.

"Because we want to hurt, everyone wants to kill us. Better kill them first. "He said wickedly.

Gaara couldn´t believe what he said, was confused, not everyone could be bad, "I do not think she´ll be bad" he said to himself.

"Then why did not you seen it before? Is not it strange his behavior?, how has treated you?" The voice asked. Gaara he did not respond, he knew that the voice was right he had never seen before, and everything could be a ruse to kill it. "Well, anyway I don´t believe that she´ll come back get closer " he said while taunting him. That day didn´t again listen to Shukaku more, but still was not relieved, did not like being alone neither silence, he preferred to hear to the voice speak.

The next morning, a sandstorm was formed in the town, so there were few people left their homes, and Gaara wasn´t one of them, anyway had nothing to do. So he got to play with some toys and his sand. When the storm ended, it was noon, so he went to lunch, of course only, because his brothers preferred to eat after him. Then eating, he decided to go for a walk.

He went through the house of his uncle, if he had returned home. But he was still empty. So he went to the park again, saw several children playing ball, he wished he was invited to play but, instead stopped the game until he was far enough.

He saw somebody sitting in the swings, this person was shining too, he was quite surprised to see that it was Aisha.

Gaara carefully approached until he sat in the adjoining swing. The girl, suddenly, jumping to swing. Made a lot noisy because she was wearing pans tied armor mode. Gaara looked at her strangely.

"I'm not afraid you! And with this armor you can be my friend! She shouted and pointing him with her finger. "And you're late!" 'She scolded him. Gaara didn´t react, didn´t understand how after what happened had waited for him, and he was relieved.

"Will you´ve been waiting for me?" He asked surprised, with strangely feeling.

"Yes", said Aisha, as he approached a little, making noise "And you owe me an apology, I just wanted to play" she demanded. The child still did not understand yet, also did not really know what had happened.

"I'm sorry, sand protected me, always does at the end" he answered. He watched the bandaged hand of the girl, and he under his head. "I'm sorry so much", mentioned ruefully as he watched his hands. Aisha looked at his bandaged hand lifting up to its face and, after she looked at Gaara.

"It's nothing, I've done worse injuries" she showed wound proudly. "But we won´t play tag, never." She commented in a teasing tone. Gaara began to suspect of friendly behavior of girl. Maybe, the Shukaku was right, and she wanted to hurt him. Meanwhile, the girl pulled a small backpack some dolls made of cloth, and began to order him.

I'll be the Kyubi, the nine tail monster, and you´ll be those who try to kill me" told him, laughing like a mad. She was picking up a doll that looked like a fox with many tails, and it was pretty run down.

"Why are you so nice?" he asked with mistrust. "Everybody hates me or has fear. However you don´t have, Why?" he accused. Aisha was surprised for that question, and she didn´t know respond. She was a little hurt.

"Just I want to play, I don´t have got friends here, and it´s very boring to be alone" While still playing with the doll, without looking not even. "And, I'm not afraid!, because I have got to a armor. Also, I wanted to have a shinobi friend. But, if you prefer to I will not come back to near to you." She explained angrily, motioning to save their dolls in the bag. However, Gaara was no expression on his face. It felt weird, didn´t understand what happened.

"I'm sorry again. I don´t have many friends" commented Gaara, as he took one of his dolls, which seemed a ninja. "Oh no! the Kyubi attacking us, help! He began to stage the attack. The girl smiled, and began to do as attacking and she also made the grunting. They started to play. They laughed and grunted, plus some sound pans shock while.

"Why do you wear those clothes?" The boy asked somewhat puzzled when they finished playing, realizing that beneath the robe had a pants.

"It´s to protect us from sandstorms. As we usually go far in the desert, we can´t stop whenever a storm appears, unless it is a very strong. But also it´s to protect our culture. Because only among ourselves, among the members of our clan, we can see each other's face. This way my mom was explained me" She said while playing with a stone. Gaara mused the girl's response.

"Before, you said that you don´t live here, where are you live?" He returned to ask. The girl looked at him with kindness.

"I'm from this country, the wind´s country. But I live in the wilderness. My clan travel from one place to another" Aisha answered while hugging her toy. "Do you want to eat something? I have hungry! I brought some sweets, that my mother did this morning, Do you want?"

"Yes, I do" answered with a smile. The girl looked at him a moment and then took a bag from her backpack.

"Well, let's eat" saying this began to jump for joy, causing a lot noisy by pans until it stopped. She took various sweets and she gave some to the boy. He hadn´t ever seen.

"What are these sweets?" he asked in amazement, smelling one. "Smells like almonds!" he said with surprise.

"They're old recipes that were from my mother, who at one time were his mother. Proof one, It´s delicious" She assured. Gaara then took a small bite of sweet that you had in hand. Tasted like honey and lemon, plus almonds, he liked a lot. He not slow to eat other sweets.

""They are very good!" He said happiness. "Do you have more?". Then Aisha looked at her sweets and looked at him, and reluctantly gave one of the two remaining.

"Thanks for sweets" The girl just nodded. Gaara began to feel better, but did not know if he could trust her still. It was hard to think person want to hurt him or all of this was a trap.

"I'm glad you liked" She said. The girl began to hum a lullaby, that Gaara had ever heard. The boy again felt like the day before to hear her sing. Then, he was carried away by the melody once again, this time slowly plunging him into a state of relaxation, without getting to sleep. When the song ended, the boy was over realized he had his head resting on the shoulder of the girl, as this wordlessly she watched the landscape. Gaara stood not knowing what to say.

"Where'd you learn those songs? he asked curiously, wanted to find out because it felt so good to hear.

"Hmp, my mother used to sing when I was younger. She said that the music is the language of the soul, and helps purify" responded. The girl started to rise, while shaking.

"Gaara-chan, I have to come back now or my family will be worry. I hope to see you tomorrow" She took leave small with a reverence.

"Ai-chan, can I see your face some day?" Gaara asked, he had curiosity. She looked at him, shrugged his shoulders and ran.

He was perplexed and somewhat upset, because she didn´t answer. Then, he stayed in the park, pondering everything that had happened that day. At night, and once in her room the voice spoke to him again and again tried to instill doubts, but Gaara was not fooled, he thought that Aisha was good and who was his friend. In the morning, the boy left home ready to return to meet her in the park. But when he arrived, he didn´t see no one.

"It might be too early" He thought, trying not troubled to be with bad thoughts. He walked over to the swings, and sitting on one of them he hope. However, she didn't appear. Gaara began to feel tightness in his chest that it hurt.

It was already getting dark, and Gaara was still waiting while looking at the ground, then heard the strange voice laugh.

"I told you, she wasn´t your friend, I just wanted to hurt" he said without stop laughing. Gaara then began to feel hatred, hatred for the Shukaku and Aisha, should not have trusted her, he told himself. The sand began to move around, and tears came from his eyes. Then he saw something white in the sand moving, it was a small piece of paper, which picked up and read it.

«Forgive me, but I had to leave but will be back, I promise».

Gaara was confused and blissful, because he knew that she will come back.

To be continued…

* * *

Well, I´ll try to continue the story as soon as possible. I´m open to bug fixes.

Kisses.

Ludna.


End file.
